


God Bless The United States Army

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: God Bless [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Top!Adam, bottom!Michael, doctors!Adam & Michael, enjoy, fluffy fluff, i hate how bad i am at tagging, i love midam, you should too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a doctor in the Army who has been on duty for the past nine months. He comes home. Ignore trash summary and read the story? It's better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless The United States Army

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabi/gifts).



> Part three of God Bless series.
> 
> Continuation from the first two parts.  
> You don't _have_ to read the other two to understand this, but I've been told that they're good.
> 
> Next up: **Destiel.**
> 
> Not edited because I'm in school and also, I'm lazy.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, unless you want them? DIDN'T THINK SO.
> 
> As always, enjoy!
> 
> Love,  
> Faye.

 

Adam stepped off the plane, duffel bag secure on his shoulder.

He almost made it to the front entrance when an old woman and her teenage granddaughter stopped him to thank him for his service.

He smiled and thanked them for their support before rushing to meet up with his brothers.

It had been nine long and grueling months since Adam had seen his husband, held him, kissed him, even heard his damn voice. But now…now he was done. His tour was over and he was home for good.

The excitement and anxiety running through his veins had him sprinting to the Impala parked outside the airport.

Sam noticed him first and shouted, “There’s our hero!”

Followed by Dean who shouted, “Adam!” at the top of his lungs.

Adam rushed to his brothers and gave them both huge hugs and ruffled their hair, Sam’s a little more than Dean’s before they all got into the car.

“So why are we picking you up instead of Doc McStuffins?”

Adam laughed. God, he missed his family so much. Even the ridiculous nickname that had stuck to Michael like white on rice.

“We’re both doctors, Dean.”

“Yeah, but you’re in the Army, so we just call you Doc Roe and he’s a pediatrician so he’s Doc McStuffins.” Sam explained.

“Sam, you’re not helping.”

“Yeah and you’re avoiding the question.” Dean stated with a glare in the rearview mirror directed at Adam.

“He, uh… he doesn’t know.”

Dean slammed on the brakes and Sam made an indescribable noise of shock.

“What the hell, Adam?” Dean shouted followed by Sam’s screech of, “He doesn’t know?!”

Adam shrunk a little under their combined angry stares.

“I-I wanted to surprise him. Cas doesn’t know does he?”

“Of course Cas knows.” Dean replied and at the sight of Adam’s happy mood deflating entirely he added, “but, I don’t know if he’s talked to Doc McStuffins yet.”

Adam pulled his phone out so quickly that it flew from his hands and under Sam’s feet in the front seat.

“Damn it,” Adam crawled into the front seat half on top of Sam and pushing Dean to the far side of the door in order to get his phone.

“Jesus! Adam!” Dean shouted.

“I could’ve gotten it for you dude.” Sam said, not as much anger and more fondness in his voice.

“Yeah,” Adam sighed as he sat, scrunched up between his two large, adult brothers, “but then I wouldn’t have been able to sit up front.”

Sam and Dean just sighed as Adam dialed Cas’ number.

“Hello?”

“Cas!”

“Adam? Why are you calling me? Is Dean not at the airport, yet?”

“No he picked me up, I’m looking at his ugly mug right now.”

“He’s not ug-,” Cas started before Adam interrupted him.

“So, I have a question and depending on the answer, I might have a favor to ask.”

“Okay." Cas replied wearily.

"Did you tell Michael that I was coming home?”

“Uhm, no, I figured he knew, but I’m about to meet him and Gabriel for coffee at the hospital.”

“Okay, can y—wait, who’s Gabriel?”

“Sam’s boyfriend.”

Adam shot an accusatory look at Sam who suddenly seemed to be very interested in the cement blocks on the highway.

“Mhm, I see. Anyway, can you do me the biggest favor?”

“That’s depends, the last time I did you a favor, Dean and I ended up covered in silly string that took three hours to get out of our hair.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that was a _real_ problem for you two.”

Cas choked on something he was drinking, he’d forgotten how brazen Adam was, the Army doing nothing to teach him to filter his words.

“What is the favor Adam?”

“Can you not tell Michael that I’m home? He doesn't know and I want to surprise him.”

Cas sighed, a long and tired sound, “You know how much I hate keeping secrets.”

“Please? I’ll mow your law for a month and help Dean finish your deck.”

“I’m listening,” Cas replied smugly, waiting to hear how much he could get Adam to commit to.

“And I’ll put up that gazebo you and Dean have wanted since you moved in. I’ll even pay for it.”

Cas made a shocked sound, how did Adam even know about the gazebo?

“Deal. He gets off at eight, tonight.”

“Thanks Cas! Everyone tell Cas we love him.”

“Love you babe!” shouted Dean.

“Bye Cas!” Sam said.

“Love you Cas!” cooed Adam.

“Great! Now let’s go get groceries!”

Dean switched lanes to go towards the grocery store by Adam and Michael’s house.

“So Gabriel, huh?” Adam smiled as Sam cheeks turned a precious color of pink.

“Shut up, Adam.” Both brothers said fondly.

Adam smiled.

_It was good to be home._

* * *

 

Two hours later, three arguments about what Adam should cook, six odd looks from other customers  and four excited hugs goodbye, Adam was finally settling back into his home.

He didn’t know what he expected, but he could see how Michael had adjusted when Adam was called in to finish his tour.

There were only a few dishes in the sink from Michael’s dinner last night and his breakfast this morning and only one coffee mug seemed to be used in the past nine months.

The horribly, ugly mug Adam made on their fourth date at a pottery class. The handle was barely functioning and it morphed into half the size of a normal mug. Adam had tried to write, “What’s up, Doc?” on it, but the mysterious ridges that formed had messed up his writing. It looked like it had seen its fair share of use since Adam had last seen it. He felt water drop onto his hands where he gently held the mug.

He set down the mug gently before he wiped at his wet eyes and quickly put the groceries away.

He smiled at the thought of Michael coming home. He quickly shed his clothes to shower and get everything ready for tonight.

Michael was exhausted by the end of his shift.

Unknown to his brother and family, he’d been working doubles as much as he could. The house and his life were so empty without the constant presence or little reminders of Adam. Michael had left the bed unmade for the first two weeks after Adam left to have a small reminder of his husband. It’s been nine months and Michael’s… _adjusted_. He eats, works out, works, and sleeps. Every night before bed, he reads the letters from Adam over again and puts them in the drawer beside their bed. He hasn’t heard from Adam for two weeks and was really worried. He always received a letter on Thursday. Always. Nothing for these past two weeks.

He dragged pulled his car into the driveway and dragged himself out of the car to notice the lights in the dining room were on. He slowly approached the back door, phone in hand and ready to dial 911. He was surprised to see a small post it attached to the window.

_You’re not being robbed. Just come inside._

Michael recognized the handwriting immediately and his heart stopped.

It couldn’t be.

His shaky hands reached for the door knob and he opened the door slowly to see candles lighting the room in a soft glow and soft music coming from the stereo in the living room.

He closed the door quietly and took a few moments to prepare himself.

He smelled a heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen and walked to the entryway of the connected room.

Adam wasn’t there.

“You’re late.”

Michael’s breathe caught at the sound of his husband’s voice. He took a few deep breathes before turning around.

He had a smartass comment ready, but at the sight of his Adam, he heart raced and he couldn’t breathe.

He ran to Adam who met him halfway as their lips crashed together.

Adam wrapped his hands around Michael’s firm body and pulled him as close as he could.

“Adam,” Michael whispered breathlessly against Adam’s lips.

Warm tears of happiness fell from both men’s faces as they continued the passionate embrace.

Adam ran his tongue against Michael’s lips that opened with a gasp as Michael pulled away.

Michael stared at Adam with a shocked reverence as he ran his hands over Adam’s electrified body. Each touch, grasp, and hold was heightened.

“Y-you’re really here.”

Adam smiled as he leaned his forehead against his husband’s.

“I’m home, Michael.”

Michael smiled through tears that threatened to overflow.

“For good. My last tour is done. I’m home. Forever.”

Michael surged forward and collided with Adam’s lips.

Adam’s hands slid from Michael’s lower back to the back of his strong thighs and lifted him into his arms as Michael wrapped his legs around Adam.

“You,” Michael said between kisses all over Adam’s neck, “absolute asshole.”

Adam made an offended noise before it was swallowed by Michael’s mouth.

Adam pushed Michael against the wall and put all of his effort into enjoying the kiss.

Michael slowly pulled away, Adam’s bottom lip pulled lightly between his teeth.

“Bedroom. Now.” Michael growled before he shifted his focus to Adam’s sensitive collarbone.

“Yes, sir.” Adam said with a breathy moan as he walked them to the bedroom.

He threw them both on to the bed and made quick work of their shirts. He paused to admire the obvious hard work Michael put into his body since Adam last saw him.

“ _Fuck_ , Michael. When did this happen?” Adam asked before he ran his tongue slowly up the tight muscles of Michael’s abdomen.

“I – shit, _Adam_ – may have put in some extra hours at the gym.”

Michael moaned as Adam nipped at his hips. He looked up and gasped at how different Adam looked. He was tan all over and his blue eye shined against the color, his already muscular body was more toned and Michael couldn’t get his hands on it fast enough.

He flipped them over and ran his hands all over Adam, rubbing, biting, kissing, and _feeling._

Adam, impatient as ever, rolled his hips up and pulled Michael’s down to create the glorious friction he missed and needed.

Michael growled and sucked on Adam’s collarbone hard, as he worked both of them out of the rest of their clothes.

Hot, naked skin clashed together and both men took a moment to breathe in one another and savor the feeling they had been deprived of for so long.

Michael took a deep breath, inhaling the warm, soothing scent of Adam before he rolled his hips and caused both of them to moan loudly.

Adam pulled his husband into a slow thorough kiss. Michael whimpered into the sensual display of affection and reached for lube in the drawer of the bedside table.

He slicked his fingers before he pulled away from the kiss.

Michael smiled a wicked smile when Adam realized what he was about to do.

Michael slowly pushed two fingers all the way inside him and let out a long that was drowned out by Adam’s who hands seemed intent to drive him wild by constantly rubbing his thighs.

“Jesus, Michael, I can’t wait to be inside you.” Adam whispered hotly into Michael’s ear, biting and sucking in that one spot below his ear, sending a full body shiver through him.

“God, Adam. I’ve missed you.”

Michael moaned as he quickly entered a third finger, enjoying riding his own fingers as his husband grew increasingly impatient beneath him. Michael pulled his fingers out and made quick work in slicking Adam’s hot, hard length before settling back on his lap.

He pulled Adam as close as he could and whispered, “Welcome home, _soldier,_ ” before sliding completely down Adam’s cock until they were completely connected.

Michael moaned and Adam’s breathing was rapid and he grasped tightly to Michael’s hips, enough to bruise and that thought had Michael nearly coming right then and there.

Once Michael adjusted and Adam could breathe easier, Michael slowly lifted up enjoy the drag of Adam’s cock inside him, the full feeling indescribable and incomparable. Adam met him as his slid back down, a hard pulse of his hips, striking Michael’s prostate and sending hot bursts of pleasure through his body.

“Oh, fuck, Michael, I love you so much.”

Michael couldn’t speak, throat dry from panting, so he put all of his love, devotion, trust, and adoration into a powerful kiss as the two kept the quick rhythm that led the two men to the edge faster than expected.

“S-so close Adam, _please_.”

Adam moaned and wrapped his warm, rough hand around Michael’s dripping cock and timed his strokes with the hard pulses of his hips.

“ _Michael_ , come for me.”

Michael’s entire body tightened into a tight coil before he came with a long moan of Adam’s name.

Adam pushed deep inside Michael once more as he came, filling Michael’s body.

Michael collapsed on top of Adam and the two embraced each other for a long time, enjoying the actual presence of the other.

Adam was rubbing Michael’s back softly; he couldn’t stop touching Michael if he tried.

The blaring screech of their smoke detector caused the two to jump up and pull apart.

“Shit!” Adam shouted and ran into the kitchen to take the burned and smoking chicken out of the oven.

“Shit, shit, shit!” He threw the hot pan into the sink as he heard the smoke detector go off.

Michael came into the kitchen, a soft, loving smile on his face. He threw Adam a pair of sweatpants.

Adam pulled them on silently and then burst into laughter.

Michael quickly joined in and they didn’t stopped for a full five minutes.

Michael pulled out the take out menus they had collected over the years.

“Indian or Chinese?”

Adam pulled Michael into his arms, “Chinese is fine by me.”

The two shared a long kiss, completely entranced with one another.

Thirty minutes later, Adam sat on the comfy couch in their living room as Michael got their food ready.

“Here, babe.” Adam took both plates from Michael before his husband opened two beers.

After dinner, the two relaxed on the couch and watch old movies on TV.

Michael fell asleep on Adam’s chest, halfway through the first one.

Adam ran his fingers through Michael’s hair and just enjoyed finally having his life back.

_It was good to be home._

_For good._


End file.
